Too Late
by Little Fuji
Summary: Revised! Sorry to everyone for putting the wrong info on my fic about AIDS. Please reread! As for those who haven't read this yet, please do! Gojyo is dying from complications of AIDS. What can the rest do to help?


-This is revised to calm some readers' comments about the AIDS part. SORRY!! (especially to odinnsmeyjar...) So please review again to tell me about it now...-  
  
Yaoi pairing: 95  
  
Too Late  
  
by hayashikutsuki  
  
Gojyo moaned as the pain that he had felt countless times before again wracked his body.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
All Gojyo could do was to wait for the pain to subside. If there was one thing he hated most, it was the feeling of helplessness that plagued him every single time this pain tried to eat into him. He remembered the doctor telling him almost 6 years ago that he had some rubbish about... what was it again? Oh yeah, it was HIV and AIDS and complications and other gibberish. Not like it helped. He had refused to take painkillers because they made his whole body numb instead of making the pain subside. And yet again the feeling of utter helplessness stabbed. If only he could die now...  
The door suddenly opened, revealing three bishounen. A guy with green eyes was holding the doorknob. Another figure wearing yellow robes was standing next to him, head obscured by the newspaper which the bespectacled yellow-haired man was holding. The last golden-eyed boy just stared at Gojyo writhing on his bed.  
  
"You bastards are late...again..."  
  
Suddenly Goku burst into tears.  
  
"You...you hentai kappa!!! See what happened to you now. Happy?! You're such a HENTAI..."  
  
The crying boy was cut off when Gojyo pulled the boy close to him and kissed him passionately. A few moments later Gojyo broke the kiss.  
  
"You bakasaru will never shut up unless I do that... Now you'll die with me."  
  
"Hmph!! Hakkai told me that AIDS can't spread like that!!!"  
  
As the pain subsided the redhead glanced at Hakkai.  
  
"Why did you tell him that, Hakkai? I wanted to scare him..."  
  
"Ah...you did? Gomen... I got some beer for you, Gojyo."  
  
"Hontou? Thank God... I still wonder why that nurse doesn't let me drink...after all I don't have much longer."  
  
Goku smacked Gojyo's mouth.  
  
"Don't talk about yourself like that!!!"  
  
Gojyo smacked him back.  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
"I'll...feed you painkillers!!!"  
  
Goku knew Gojyo hated those.  
  
"Just try."  
  
BANGBANG  
  
Sanzo had thrown his fan at the two offending youkai, miraculously hitting both their heads.  
  
"Yare yare..."  
  
Suddenly Gojyo dropped his can of beer. He was again wracked by the pain that was slowly eating into him...  
  
"Gojyo...you okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay... bakasaru..." Gojyo spoke through his teeth.  
  
"Sanzo...do me a favour...please shoot me..."  
  
Sanzo took out his shoureijuu and aimed it at Gojyo's temple.  
  
"No!!!!"  
  
Goku had positioned himself right in front of Gojyo.  
  
"Get out of the way, bakasaru!! You're blocking Sanzo's aim."  
  
Gojyo pushed Goku away.  
  
Sanzo lowered his gun.  
  
"You will take responsibility of what you yourself had done. I won't lighten your burden."  
  
Gojyo smiled.  
  
"Luckily I had expected this..."  
  
He produced a knife from underneath his sheets and slid it along a vein.  
  
"Yamete!!"  
  
Goku tried to take the knife away but failed.  
  
"I just want to die!! Everything's too late, Goku. Get it? TOO LATE!!"  
  
Goku started to cry again.  
  
"Please don't leave me..."  
  
Gojyo ruffled Goku's chocolate hair sadly.  
  
"I have to anyway... It just depends on whether I go in pain or not. This  
way of cutting is virtually painless and I die almost immediately."  
  
Goku slowly nodded.  
  
"I...I understand... But you have to know something... Gojyo...I'll love you forever..."  
  
Gojyo smiled, his vision blurring a little.  
  
"So will I...Goku..."  
  
Gojyo is getting a little light-headed from the loss of blood.  
  
"Hey, guess what guys...I don't want to admit this, but... it's been nice knowing you all..."  
  
Hakkai smiled sadly.  
  
"It's been nice knowing you too, Gojyo..."  
  
Gojyo's vision blurred completely into a ball of colours. Suddenly pictures started to appear.  
  
His past...  
  
Gojyo saw his life flash before him.  
  
And then...  
  
Darkness.  
  
OWARI  
  
OK... I know that I didn't change much of the content, but it should do... anyway Gojyo is dying of tuberculosis (Ahhh...please don't flame me anymore!!!!!!). 


End file.
